fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Pussy
is Luma's childhood friend, both born and raised in Dream Land. For years before the series started, she was Pretty Cures' Fairy. After Daikirai attacks Dream Land, Queen Anne said that one of them would be in charge of looking for new Pretty Cures to save Dream Land, Pussy always wanted to be a fairy of Pretty Cures, and Queen Anne knew this, but chose Luma for this mission. She, allegedly feeling betrayed, traveled to Lavender to ask to become Daikirai's subordinate, after he has been trained Pussy for this, she became the Daikirai's right hand woman. She gets called of Purple Sorceress, Princess of despair From episode 30, Pussy has turned into a human, she now does not know who she is right, and wanders around learning about the human world, and getting used to her new form. Abilities As a witch, she can do magic, however she prefer to use common and not magic methods, but Episode 16 she is seen using magic for the first time. Pussy also has the ability of switch to a human to a fairy and to human to a fairy, she also can reproductive the people's voices. She can not just take a human form but can also be transformed into others peoples. Pussy also can create Muchitsujos. Since episode 30, Pussy has lost much of her powers, no longer turning into a cat or creating Muchitsujos, but she can still cast spells. History Betraying childhood friend, both born and raised in Dream Land. For years before the series started, she was Pretty Cures' Fairy. After Daikirai attacks Dream Land, Queen Anne said that one of them would be in charge of looking for new Pretty Cures to save Dream Land, Pussy always wanted to be a fairy of Pretty Cure, and Queen Anne knew this, but chose Luma for this mission. She, allegedly feeling betrayed, traveled to Lavender to ask to become Daikirai's subordinate, after he has been trained Pussy for this, she became the Daikirai's right hand woman Meeting with the first Cure Pussy, found crying Umeko Yoshida, Pussy asked what she had and Umeko replied that her sister hated her, Pussy smiled evilly and said it would make her feel better and turned it into a Muchitsujo. Pussy create a Doll Muchitsujo and realize that Luma as here, Pussy order the Muchitsujo attack Luma, Luma managed to escape, but when Luma escape the Muchitsujo would attack a child, Momoko protect it and a light begins to leave to her your heart. Luma tell to Momoko she was a warrior precure and Luma gives to her a GamePact to transform and Momoko becomes Cure Mushroom for the first time. Pussy said the first Cure was already found and order the Muchitsujo attack her, Cure Mushroom fight with the Muchitsujo purified her performing the Fire Shoot, the Muchitsujo droops a Dress Cartridge. The mysterious egg with the light of hope inside! After Pussy have burned the Cards. She returned to the castle and asked if they had new Cards to her burn, then she realized she had an egg behind them, Pussy said if they not had new Cards to her burn at least had an egg to makes omelet for her eat in the dinner. Pussy sent the Muchitsujo attack them, the Past Gamers Pretty Cures told them to use the cards to them use to transform. Cure Sonica joined Cure Fight and they told Mushroom protect the egg, Mushroom agreed, while the others went to fight. As they fought, Momoko noticed that the egg was cracking and worried, Pussy appeared behind her and she took the egg. Momoko sent Pussy return the egg and Pussy asked if she said that not what she would do, Pussy would play the egg brutally on the ground and Ayame froze the ground making Pussy fall, Mushroom took the egg and threw Fight who played for Thunder who noticed the crack and said that the fairy was in there was already nine years. Thunder Pussy ordered to return the egg and Thunder just grimaced and ran with the egg in his hands. Pussy was chasing her, after much running around, Thunder stumbled and fell, pussy said it would not let the fairy born so easily, Thunder disagreed and pussy surprised, Thunder pointed to the egg was cracked almost entirely. Mushroom, Fight and Sonica worried and they did not know much about Dream Land, after the egg crack, Hibana Ia was born and Pussy despaired because of it. Getting a upgrade In Episode 16, Daikirai put the sign of the crescent moon on the forehead her that made her become more powerful. Now she can create Muchitsujos immune the Cures' normal attacks. Purification With Luma reminding Pussy of when they were two best friends and of their happy times with their parents, Pussy felt joy with these happy memories, and however much she tried to resist, her happiness was stronger by causing her necklace to break and she to become a human. The girls tried to help her, but Pussy ran away from them. In an alley, she asked herself what she had become. Walking around in the rain, she looked at her own reflection in a puddle of water and the rain began to thicken, she sat in a seat and began to cry. Appearance Pussy is a cat-like fairy, she has a dark purple fur and bright eyes of reddish-orange color. She use a silver necklace with a dark purple Cresent Moon-shaped stone attached to it. From Episode 16, Pussy has a yellow Crescent Moon on her forehead. As a Human, Pussy has a dark purple with purple accents hair, with thin bangs surrounding the thicker center one and two long strands framing the sides of her face. Her back hair is cut in two layers, with the top layer short and the bottom layer extending down to her waist in 1 thick segments in a braid with a dark purple bow on the tip. She wears a turtle-neck dark purple sleeveless dress. The dress' sleeves seem to have been torn and neck also seems to have been made from the same material. For the waist has three large dark orange/red gems attached to it, and the skirt is plain with purple accents, also has two thin layers attached to the top held by the two large gems. Her accessories consist into a big witch hat with the tips of the top and bottom, purple thorns-like on both sides of the hat, very long gloves of dark purple colour and purple stokings and dark purple heels. Personality Pussy is rigorous and serious. She does everything to remain the most powerful member of Lavender. As shown in Episode 5, she does not like to spend the time to other people, as she did not care if he was injured or not only did not want Minor made an attack instead of her, but she was not able to stand so Minor was to attack this time. Pussy is very strong and loyal to Daikirai, but not despair will be enough to clear all feelings of love and happiness that has in her heart, though it may be too little, can still manifest in her heart making her look good again. Kurosawa Sirene is the Pussy's human form. In this form her voice change and her personality has drastic changes, she is more careful and kind and cares about her new family. Even though she has not yet become accustomed to being Sirene, she tries hard and does not like to remember her past. Appearance Sirene has chest-length hair and also has the shape of animal ears (similar to Ki), her fringes remain the same as Pussy and her eyes are magenta, with reddish orange marks under her eyes. She wears a black turtleneck dress with red frills at the end and she also has a dark purple hooded coat and torn cuffs, short black shorts and black boots. She wears two bright orange bracelets, and she has purple nail polish. Music Pussy's voice actor, Toyoguchi Megumi, has participated in two image songs for the character she voices. *Purple Cat *Who am I? Trivia *Pussy share some similarities with Siren from Suite Pretty Cure♪ **Both can transform into their human forms to spy on the Cures **Both have dark purple hair in their civilian forms. **Both are car-like fairy. **They both share the same voice actor. **Hummy and Pussy has a very similar relationship to that Siren and Hummy have. *Pussy is the second mascot-like character to be a villain after Siren. *Pussy/Sirena is one of the six characters who sang in the series. The fifth previous are Ki Kaminari, Eri Asuka, Ayame Hayato, Momoko Yoshida and Aiko Yoshida. Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonist Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Antagonist Category:PessoaFamosa Category:PessoaFamosaAntagonist Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure